


The Apocalypse? Again??

by ibeforee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeforee/pseuds/ibeforee
Summary: In October 1989, 43 children were born under unusual circumstances. Reginald Hargreeves “adopted” seven of them, leaving 36 of these unique children to grow up outside of the Umbrella Academy.When Hazel and Agnes used the suitcase to time jump, they ended up in the suburban Midwest. After his encounter with the Umbrella Academy, Hazel did some research. In this new time and place, he’s quite sure that he and Agnes have met another of the miracle children.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi guys! Usual drinks tonight?”

  
“What’s your secret? How do you know exactly what I want?” Hazel asked when his glass was set down in front of him and his order was taken.

  
“Your suggestions do always hit the spot, Taryn,” Agnes agreed.

  
The pair had often discussed how the waitress seemed to suggest just what they had in mind, even from their very first visit. That was the main reason they dined there so often and asked for Taryn as a server. Hazel was determined to figure out exactly how she did it. When they were at the restaurant the week prior, they had celebrated her October birthday which got him thinking.

  
“Lucky guess,” Taryn said. She rarely told anyone about how she could hear people's thoughts.

  
“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” Hazel asked when Taryn returned with their dinners.

  
“One of who?”

  
“Those kids in this book,” he said and set a book on the table.

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she said before hurrying back to the kitchen.

  
As Taryn periodically checked up on Hazel and Agnes, he would ask another question or two. Hoping to get her to admit something, he began talking about the umbrella group. The waitress looked at him with utter confusion. When it came time for dessert, Hazel decided to test her. He wanted Taryn to tell him what which one he was thinking of ordering.

  
“What’s to stop you from saying yes to anything I say?” Taryn asked.

  
“Agnes knows what I’ve chosen,” Hazel replied.

  
“So, she’ll agree with you. Big deal.”

  
“I wouldn't do that,” Agnes chimed in earnestly.

  
“You’ll share a piece of pecan pie with extra whipped cream and no coffees,” the waitress said and watched Hazel nod in assent.

  
Taryn brought over the dessert. She also set down a steaming cup of coffee in front of Agnes and told them it was on her. The waitress didn’t feel that Agnes should be made to miss out on something she wanted because of some silly game.

  
Hazel handed over cash for the bill along with the book before he and Agnes left the restaurant. He told Taryn to at least look it over.

  
Taryn took the book home with her. When she opened the front cover a piece of paper well out with Hazel's name and a phone number on it. She placed the paper on a nightstand and began scanning over the first few pages. Taryn had no idea who Vanya Hargreeves was or why Hazel would think she had any relation to her.

  
After grabbing a shower the next morning, Taryn angrily picked up the piece of paper and dialed the telephone. Hazel picked up after just one ring.

  
“Did my ex put you up to this – because it’s not funny?” Taryn asked.

  
“Put me up to what?” Hazel said.

  
“This book you gave me. According to the year, it wasn’t even published yet. You want me to think I’m crazy?”

  
“Taryn, you need to calm down.”

  
“Calm down? You’re trying to drive me crazy.”

  
Hazel patiently talked Taryn into listening to him. When she told him it was her day off, they agreed to meet at the local doughnut shop. An hour later, Taryn was sitting in a booth facing Hazel and Agnes listening to their story of how they arrived in town. He answered all her questions and Agnes added bits here and there to bolster the tale. Finally, Hazel asked what she thought of the book. Taryn told him while she did sort of remember hearing about those kids, she wasn’t related to them. Hazel repeated that he thought she was one of them.

  
“Because we have the same birthday? I’m sure there are thousands of people with that birthday,” Taryn told him.

  
“Because you can do things. I know that and you know that. You read people’s minds.”

  
Taryn looked over at him distressed, “I'm not a mind reader.”

  
Under Hazel’s intense stare, she relented, “I...I hear people’s thoughts. I've always been able to, it’s no big deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taryn’s mind replayed her talks with Hazel over the next couple of days. Her initial conversation with the time assassin and Agnes had lasted hours. They covered everything from her birth and childhood to the history of the Umbrella Academy, along with the Apocalypse, and the time jump Hazel and Agnes had made. After explaining the events of the timeline as best he could, Hazel ended up showing Taryn the suitcase that was carefully stored at his and Agnes’ apartment. He impressed upon her the way things had ended up and how he believed she could make a difference.

It took a few more intense discussions for Hazel to convince Taryn that not only was time travel possible but that her presence could be of great importance. The former assassin knew that Number Five would be extremely curious about Taryn’s abilities and her sudden appearance, even if the rest of his family wasn’t.

Taryn was ambivalent. She was reluctant to throw herself into the (mostly) unknown but simultaneously wanted to put her recent bad break up behind her. Facing the possible apocalypse of the world was as good a way as any to stop thinking about things. Hazel promised he would get her out and back to her here and now before the end, if it occurred. In fact, since he was the only one to know how to use the suitcase, Hazel told her that would accompany her, but repeatedly emphasized that he would stay on the sidelines and not get involved in the timeline.

* * *

 

Diego, Five, and Luther walked in to Griddley’s Doughnut shop and looked around the place before finding a seat. It was mostly empty that night, with two men sitting at the counter and one young woman sitting alone at a booth staring at her cup of coffee.

“I haven’t been here since we were kids and gorging on doughnuts,” Luther said.

“Still looks the same,” Five said.

The trio walked over to a booth. Diego and Five sat on one side and Luther did his best to wedge himself in the seat comfortably. The young woman watched them with interest from where she sat a few booths away as they gave their order to the waitress. She did her best to be unobtrusive and if they knew they were being observed, none of the brothers gave any indication. At least, not at first.

“That girl over there keeps looking over here. Maybe she’s interested in me,” Diego said abruptly interrupting the conversation with his brothers.

Luther started to turn around but Diego grabbed his arm. “Don’t look? What’s wrong with you.”

“The question is … what’s wrong with you? We came here to discuss a plan and maybe get some decent coffee,” said Five. He smiled as the waitress set down a steaming cup in front of him.

“Shouldn’t we wait to talk about things until Allison is here...and maybe Klaus? " Luther said.

“We’re here. We’re going to make the plan. She’s definitely interested,” Diego said after looking across the doughnut shop again.

The young woman rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. Diego didn't notice her reaction but Five peered at her with narrow-eyed curiosity. He knew there was no way she had heard what Diego had said, but her reaction was timed perfectly.

A split second before Diego stood up, she shook her head. As he sauntered over to her table, Luther turned as best he could to watch. Even Five, although aggravated, attempted to peer around his brother’s hulking body for a view.

“Hi! Diego Hargreeves.”

“Hey.”

“Can I buy you a coffee?”

“Have one,” she said and pointed to her cup.

“Doughnut, then? You don’t have one of those.”

“Didn’t you come here to talk to your brothers?”

“My brothers?” Diego asked.

The girl nodded. “Uh-huh, the little one is hoping I slap you for starters. There’s really not time for this, anyway, the world’s about to end.”

“The world's about to end,” Diego repeated.

Diego turned his head and found Five scowling at him. The three of them did come to the doughnut shop to try and figure out how to stop the apocalypse…again. Number Two looked back and forth between the tables, then turned on his heel and retook his place next to Five.

As soon as Diego sat down, the young woman quickly got up, left a tip on the table, and walked out of the doughnut shop. When she reached her hotel room, she flung herself back on the bed.

"Way to go, Taryn. Should've thought this through a little more," she said to herself.

Hazel had told her the younger looking one, Number Five, had a thing for coffee and had visited the Doughnut shop before. They decided that it was the best place for her to run into him and strike up a conversation. Neither one of them had expected for three of them to show up at the same time.

Diego had told his brothers about his encounter after Taryn had left. They had argued about it all the way home. Luther was firm in his belief that she had been guessing, while Diego was certain she knew who they were. When the trio entered the Academy, they tried to get Klaus’ opinion. Number Four made an attempt to listen to their opinions but didn’t see what the big deal was either way. With a dismissive gesture, he went off to his room. Five remained undecided on the matter but was determined to get an answer.

* * *

 

The next evening found Taryn at Griddley’s again. She had spent the day wandering around the city trying to get her bearings. Hazel had warned her that moving through time would make her sick and he was right, she felt like shit. The massive hangover-like feeling was only starting to abate. When darkness fell, Taryn went back to the shop for coffee and a pastry. She commiserated with the waitress a bit over the fickleness of customers before returning to the book she had brought. A forced cough got her attention and she found herself looking into the face of Number Five.

“Who are you?” he demanded and sat down across from her.

The waitress set down a cup of black coffee in front of Five. He looked at it and waited for Taryn to say something.

“Taryn.”

“So… what’s your deal? You’re a big fan? Psychic? Psychotic?”

“None of the above; I’m like you,” she replied coolly.

“No one is like me,” Five declared.

“I was born on October 1st very unexpectedly. I’m one of those he didn’t get.”

“And you see the future?”

“If I could do that, I’d have picked winning lottery numbers ages ago. I hear people’s thoughts,” Taryn told him.

“Let’s say I believe you. Why are you here?” Five asked.

“To help stop the apocalypse.”

“Which happens in less than a week. Your timing is impeccable,” he said smugly.

Taryn’s temper flared and it took everything she had to not storm out of the shop. Instead, she took a deep breath and explained how she came to be in the current time and place. Five listened to Taryn’s story intently, stopping her to ask a question every now and again. While interested in Hazel’s place in the whole thing, he wasn’t overly concerned. Five made sure that Taryn understood that he wasn’t sure how she could help. To him, her power seemed close to Klaus’ – without anyone being dead.

“Why should I trust you?” Five demanded after thinking for a bit.

“How many times have you tried to stop this so far?” she asked.

The Boy remained silent. He looked across the table at her, his face stoic. To himself however, he admitted she did a point.

“Yes, I do,” Taryn said. Her eyes met his and a subtle smile crossed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Five directed Taryn to come to the Academy early the next day. He wanted some time to warn everyone they were going to have a guest who just might be like them. The next morning the siblings, minus Vanya, were sitting around talking. Klaus was the last to appear and staggered into the large room rubbing the back of his neck and looking more than a little bedraggled. He collapsed down on the sofa with a loud sigh.

“Klaus, you do this _every_ time.” Five said loudly.

“Coming back here; it’s triggering.”

“Can’t you try to stay sober?”

“I only had half of what I usually do.”

“Can you focus?” Luther asked.

“I’m fine,” Klaus said though squinting eyes. From across the room, Ben glared angrily at his brother and received a sneer in return. He had told Klaus not to drink or take anything repeatedly the night before.

As they bickered inside, outside Taryn walked through the wrought-iron gate and up to the large wooden door. Shortly after knocking, she found herself face to face with a bespectacled chimpanzee who was wearing a three-piece suit and a pocket watch.

“You must be Taryn. Number Five said you would be stopping by this morning. You can call me Pogo.”

Dumbfounded Taryn nodded. Hazel hadn’t said a word about a talking monkey. Neither had Five.

“Nice to meet you,” she finally managed to utter.

Pogo led Taryn into the sitting room of the Academy. She had never seen a room that large in a house before and did her best to contain her awe. Five and his siblings were spread about the room. They became silent when she was presented by the butler.

Taryn did her best to steel herself from the barrage of thoughts that had surged with her presence. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough and winced at the onslaught. They ranged from Allison admiring her braid with its one black section woven in between the remaining blond strands and Luther’s awe that another one of them existed, to Diego’s exasperation that like Klaus, she could be more of a liability than an asset.

“Have a seat,” Number Five said and pointed to the sofa where Klaus had sprawled.

Taryn sat down on the edge of the leather seat and did her best not to bump Klaus. She then warily looked out of the corner of her eye at him. He returned the look and gave her a quick finger wave. His thoughts were a jumble, flitting from subject to subject at lightning speed. She was all too familiar with the thoughts of an addict and she pulled her attention away from him and onto the others.

Luther and Allison walked over and introduced themselves politely before going back to their seats. Diego then sauntered over with even more bravado than he had shown in the doughnut shop.

“Nice to see you again. That’s Klaus, by the way. He’s had a bit of a rough night,” Diego said.

“I’m fine,” Klaus protested.

“Why not just talk to us the other night? Why wait to talk to Five alone?” Diego said.

“I needed someone who would listen to me,” Taryn replied.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t listen?”

“You got into a fight with Hazel without letting him say a word,” she said.

“I had my reasons,” he shot back.

“So, she spoke with Five. Who cares? She’s here and willing to help,” Luther interjected before his brother said something he might regret.

Five quickly recounted the past few times they had been at this point. They had managed to buy a few hours here and there along the way, but the end result was the same. While he was speaking, Diego commented more than once, on how none of this was helping.

“You and your knives can try to do this alone for all I care. I have no problem with going back right now,” Taryn said and stood up. Between his words and his thoughts, she was done.

“No one wants you to leave,” Allison said.

“He thinks I’ll just get in the way, or worse,” Taryn replied and dug her hand into the pockets of her long black cardigan.

“I never said that,” Diego said.

“Not out loud,” she agreed.

“You’re taking things the wrong way,” he told her.

“Great! Just what we need. One hears the dead and one hears the living,” Taryn said repeating what he had been thinking with the exact amount of bitter sarcasm that filled his mind.

“We are the alpha and omega,” Klaus intoned from where he was sitting. He had been silent since their guest had arrived observing the drama from under half-lidded eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Diego said ignoring his brother.

Almost instantaneously, they all began speaking at once. While the bickering and squabbling got louder, Klaus smiled and escaped from the room unnoticed by any of them. Upon hearing the developing ruckus, Pogo returned and stood in a doorway. Realizing that the din was not going to end by itself, he decided to put a stop to the quarreling.

“Silence! All this arguing is not going solve anything.”

A deafening silence ensued immediately and everyone returned to their seats. Five then made the decision that Taryn would stay for the time being. If she wanted to leave after meeting Vanya, it was her choice. He proceeded to outline the way the afternoon was going to go this time and made a reluctant Diego apologize to Taryn. She accepted and moments later found herself being shown around the Academy by Allison.

The two women walked through the large house. Upstairs, they stopped to look in each bedroom for a minute or two. Even though she had only known the Hargreeves for a short time, Taryn found that each room perfectly reflected its occupant.

As they went on with their tour, Taryn asked Allison if she had an aspirin or two. Allison nodded and led the way down to the kitchen. When Number Three asked if she was okay, Taryn explained how all the thoughts in her head along with her own, caused a massive headache.

“I’ve learned to focus on one person as much as possible but when things get emotional, it all goes out the window.”

In the kitchen, they found Klaus bottle in hand. While Allison found the aspirin and retrieved a glass of water, Taryn snatched the bottle out of his hand. To Klaus’ surprise and dismay, she dumped the remainder of the alcohol down the sink. She asked if they happened to have coconut water and a few other things on hand. With everything in front of her, Taryn mixed up a drink and handed Klaus a glass explaining it would help with the hangover. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose.

“Drink it. You need to sober up,” Taryn ordered. As Klaus whined in protest, she continued, “Remember who the alpha is around here.”

“I never forget things like that,” he replied with a wink. “Since you’re so concerned about my well-being, could I get you to tie me up?”

Allison quickly scolded her brother. Taryn laughed. After years of waiting tables and bartending, she had heard almost everything.

“It sounds like fun, but I’m going to have to pass,” Taryn said.

Klaus grumbled in between sips of the water. Allison rolled her eyes dismissively at him and asked if Taryn wanted to accompany her back to the main room. Taryn declined and said she would fine her way there in a few.

“It’s for the best. What if I couldn’t undo the knots?” Taryn said as Allison walked away. The newcomer’s green eyes sparkling. When she and Klaus were alone, she continued, “It won’t work if you’re tied up somewhere. You’ll get through it without restraint.”

“What if I like the restraints?” Klaus asked as he dashed to catch up with Taryn who had left the room. To his surprise, her response wasn’t one of shock or outrage.

“When you save the world, shibari yourself any way you want. Til then, you’re just gonna have to suck it up,” she said and continued up to the sitting room.

“Wait,” Klaus said in an unsuccessful attempt to get her to stand still. “What won’t work?”


	4. Chapter 4

While they waited for Leonard and Vanya to stop by the Academy that afternoon, Five explained to Taryn that Vanya had no memory of bringing about the apocalypse every time they time jumped. He surmised it had something to do with Vanya being overcome with the power she possessed. Taryn agreed that it seemed like the most logical answer. Five then went on to tell the newcomer that she was to keep Leonard busy while the Umbrella Academy spoke to their sister.

“Hi!” Taryn said as she walked over the curio case where Leonard was standing. He was peering inside the glass door at the figures inside.

“Hi! You family?” Leonard asked. He glanced over at the others before giving her a once over.

“Friend. It’s a stressful time and Klaus just finished treatment a day or two ago. We wouldn’t want him to make a bad decision.”

“Nice of you to keep an eye on him. Looks like he could use it,” he said and looked at Number Four. Klaus was seated in a chair a bit apart from the others, fidgeting and looking decidedly uncomfortable.

“We’re all broken; some of us are just better at hiding it,” Taryn said.

“That’s how it goes, doesn’t it? Rich kids -- given everything and they don’t appreciate it,” Leonard said bitterly. His eyes were cold as he now turned to look at her.

“I wouldn’t know,” she said.

“Me either.”

He grumbled for a bit about the unfairness of life and how he would have appreciated the opportunity more than any of the Hargreeves. The anger and bitterness Leonard felt towards Klaus and the others filled his thoughts as well as his words. His darkness scared Taryn and she quickly changed the subject.

“These are interesting,” she said and leaned forward to look in the case. Small action figures of the Umbrella Academy along with their father were placed prominently on a shelf.

“I had them all when I was a kid,” Leonard said proudly.

“I’ve never seen them before.”

“I had the comics, too…and, well, everything. I even saw them when I…they…we were kids. Stood outside there on the street,” he said gesturing towards the door. “Now I’m inside.”

As Leonard spoke, Taryn heard all the bits he was omitting. His mind went over how he carefully crafted a costume, climbed through the crowd and over the barriers. He repeated Reginald’s scolding. But, most of all, he was not admitting to his longing of wanting to be one of them.

“Those tentacles must make buying clothes difficult,” Taryn said pointing at the figure of Ben.

Leonard laughed, “He wasn’t like that all the time.”

“Really?” she asked, joining in the laughter. “Can you tell I grew up in the middle of nowheresville?”

“Vanya wrote a book about all of them. If you really want to know what they’re like, you should read it.”

“I’ll have to check it out," she replied seeing no reason to tell Leonard she already went through most of it.

“Well?” Five asked. Leonard and Vanya had left and it was just Taryn and the rest of the siblings sitting around talking.

“He really doesn’t like you. Like...hates…all of you,” Taryn said.

“We know that. We found the stuff in the attic the first time around,” Allison said.

“Did you know he was outside your home as a child during some celebration or something? That your father berated and embarrassed him in front of all of you and everyone else that day?”

Taryn watched as numbers one through five of the Umbrella Academy shook their heads. One by one they tried to recall that day. None remembered the day that was burned into Leonard’s memory.

“We know this is about us, not Vanya, but she still causes the world to end every time,” Diego said.

“How does he know?” Taryn wondered aloud.

“What?” Luther asked. Her question also caught Five’s attention.

“How does he know all about you?” Taryn repeated. “I know I’m not the best measuring stick but I didn’t know anything about any of you until Hazel told me. Leonard…he knows everything, including the fact that Vanya is the key. That wasn’t in her book. She doesn’t even know it, so where did he find out?”

The group considered what she had said for a few seconds, then everyone began talking – and thinking – all at once. The commotion was broken up by Grace coming into the room with cookies. Diego thanked her and took the tray from her hands. Once she left the room, Five decided he needed some time to think over some things and walked out in the opposite direction cookie in hand.

With the impromptu meeting seemingly adjourned, Allison offered one of the many spare rooms to Taryn for the night. With a smile and sincere thanks, Taryn declined and explained she needed some time to herself with no thoughts but her own.

* * *

 

A knock on the door of the motel room surprised Taryn as she was watching the television. She got up off the bed to answer it, ready to lash out at Hazel for returning. She had grabbed a quick bite with him shortly after returning to her room and she had made it clear that she was in no mood to further elaborate on the day’s events.

“Klaus!” Taryn exclaimed.

“Surprise!” he replied and snuck around her into the room.

“Come on in,” she said and closed the door. She watched as his eyes darted around the room, pausing to linger in the darkened corners.

“Um, I didn’t tell anyone where I was staying.”

“I looked at your room key while you were getting me that drink,” Klaus replied.

“You’re a pickpocket too? Great!”

“I was hoping for a few bucks.”

“I don’t keep money in my pockets. To think I kinda felt bad for what you’re going through. Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out,” Taryn told him.

Klaus ignored her and barged into the bathroom. Taryn followed closely behind and he spun her around as he pushed past and went to look in the closet.

“I don’t have it,” she stated.

“Have what?”

“The suitcase you’re jonesing for.”

“I wasn’t...” Klaus said but then stopped mid-sentence when he saw her expression. His thoughts then switched from the suitcase.

“You can’t go back there,” Taryn told him.

“Why not? Maybe I could change things.”

“Well, there’s the obvious. You could be killed. The not so obvious, you don’t get back to now. It’s not like anyone can come and get you.”

“How long do you think it would take before they noticed I was gone?” he asked.

Before she answered, Taryn took a deep breath. Klaus’ thoughts were no longer jumbled and rushing, fueled by whatever he had taken. Now they were focused, and sad. She had no idea what to say to him. Five had told her about the family’s backstory and relationships that she realized that no one probably noticed he wasn’t at the Academy now.

“What about Ben? He depends on you to be here,” Taryn said.

Klaus looked across the room to where Ben was standing. Number Four’s brother nodded, “She’s right.”

“You’re really not going to give it to me?” Klaus asked.

“I really don’t have it. And before you ask, I don’t know where it is,” she replied. Hazel had decided it would be better if she didn’t know where he or the suitcase was.

Klaus sat down on one of the beds his head hanging dejectedly. After a few minutes, he picked himself up and announced he was leaving. Taryn offered to get him a cab so that he would go straight home but he declined. Worried that he would go in search of whatever drugs he could find, she then told him he could stay the night there on the extra bed which Klaus also turned down. He assured her that he would be fine before walking to the door and out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Taryn rushed over to the Academy. She felt bad for not insisting Klaus stay at the motel given his state of mind and she also had an idea. When Pogo answered the door, she asked if Klaus was available. The butler moved to let her inside after wishing her a good day.

“I haven’t seen Master Klaus since yesterday afternoon,” Pogo replied.

“You don’t know if he came home last night?”

“I’m not sure, Miss. It’s a big house and he was always rather good about getting out undetected. In any event, it is much too early for him to be awake.”

“Can you take me to his room?” Taryn asked. Pogo gave her a questioning look over his glasses.

She went on to explain that she had seen Klaus the night before and he seemed upset. The butler made no comment but led the way to the bedrooms and quietly opened Klaus’ door a crack. Pogo poked his head in and reported that Number Four was, in fact, in bed and sound asleep. Taryn breathed a sigh of relief and then announced she was going to wake him. Pogo shook his head and walked away.

Taryn entered the room and took a few seconds to look around again. She tried to read the scribbles on the walls before walking towards the bed and shaking Klaus’ foot. He grumbled and turned over.

“Rise and shine,” she said as she grabbed his foot again.

He reluctantly opened one eye and yawned. “How many times do I have to tell you I didn’t take anything from your room?”

“This is the first I’m hearing it, but good to know. Get up. I need your help,” she said over his half-hearted protests.

“Help? You’re looking for Diego…or Luther…or maybe, Five,” he said from under the covers.

“Let’s go. Get dressed.”

Taryn picked up a pair of pants and the skirt he had pilfered from Allison that were hanging haphazardly over the back of a chair. She tossed both at him. “I’d go with the pants, it’s a little breezy out there.”

“A little privacy, please,” Klaus said as he sat up and threw back the covers.

Taryn turned around and heard Klaus sigh loudly. She smiled as he complained but didn’t budge. She wasn’t about to leave and have him sneaking off. While waiting, she picking up a stuffed unicorn sitting on the corner of the dresser.

“Put that down,” Klaus snapped.

Taryn spun around. His thoughts were crystal clear. “You gonna fight me for it if I don’t?”

Klaus stopped in the middle putting his shirt on and the two glared angrily at each other. In the opposite corner of the room, Ben watched wide-eyed as neither flinched. Finally, Taryn tossed the stuffed toy and it slid under the dresser. When Klaus went to retrieve it, she grabbed his wrist and reminded him it would be there when they returned. He reluctantly finished dressing while calling Taryn a few choice names in his thoughts. Despite hearing them as if he had spoken them, she said nothing and they left the house in silence.

“I’m hungry,” Klaus said breaking the silence as they walked down the street. Taryn handed him a granola bar she had secreted in a cardigan pocket and asked if he was familiar with the bus routes.

“Take it or leave it,” she said as Klaus wrinkled his nose at the package.

“Where are we going?” he asked as they sat down next to each other on the bus. Across the aisle, Ben looked on and listened intently. After their initial encounter that morning, he was curious to see how this conversation was going to go.

“To see Leonard,” she replied.

“Leonard?... Why? You know how that turns out, right?”

“I know how it _turned_ out. It’s kinda why I’m here.”

“Yeah, that,” Klaus said. He made no attempt to hide the edge in his voice “Why am I here again?”

“Did you have other plans?” Taryn asked. When he offered no reply, she continued. “How did he know your sister had some mega power? It’s not like she told him. He knows more about her than she knows.”

“Well, he isn’t just going to tell you, you know,” Klaus said.

“People tell us all sorts of things, don’t they?” Taryn replied and stood up.

“When they’re dead,” he said and followed her. “You’re not going to kill him, are you?”

Taryn filled Klaus in on the details of her plan, as they walked towards Leonard’s woodworking shop. Klaus repeatedly expressed his doubts that they would learn anything of any use and that his powers, if he could even do anything, would have a benefit. He also wondered aloud why Leonard would even speak to them. She assured him that it would all work out and repeated that he should just follow her lead.

Outside of Leonard’s shop in Bricktown, a now sober Klaus had no trouble conjuring Leonard’s father. Taryn nodded and beamed at Number Four as he carried on a conversation with the dead man.

“He’s not too happy…and he’s missing the back of his head,” Klaus told her.

“If you got hit with a hammer a couple of times, I doubt you’d be cheery. Time to go inside.”

Inside the shop, Taryn and Klaus were met by a very surprised Leonard. He shared an overly polite greeting while Taryn explained that the chair in the window reminded her of something her grandfather had made. As Klaus wandered off talking with Leonard’s father, she went on to tell Leonard that it was good to him out of the house for a bit. Leonard watched as Vanya’s brother seemingly held a conversation with the air and nodded.

Cued by Klaus’s thoughts, Taryn then turned the conversation and asked about Leonard’s family. From there, she segued back to the Hargreeves clan. Her subtle inquiries about Vanya elicited only short replies from Leonard but his thoughts kept going back to the diary. Taryn pressed him about things for a short time until he gave her a sharp look. She then returned her attention to the carved wooden figures on a shelf and called to Klaus that it was time to go.

* * *

 

“I’m hungry. Can’t we get something to eat?” Klaus asked once they were out of the shop.

Taryn agreed and then proceeded to tell him about her conversation with Leonard and how a diary of some kind occupied Vanya’s boyfriend’s thoughts. Klaus had a small flicker of recognition tinged with anxiety at the mention of the diary. The vulgar exclamation in his head didn’t go unnoticed by Taryn but she chose not to mention it right then.

“Waffles, huh?” she asked at they sat in a small booth of a hole-in-the-wall diner.

Klaus picked his head up from the worn menu and shook his head. After the waitress walked away, with an order of waffles, pancakes and a side of scrambled eggs, Klaus pulled out a small baggie.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Taryn asked in a hush and glanced around. It was past the breakfast rush and the place was pretty empty. The few patrons had taken no further notice of them after they walked in.

“Trying to make it through the day. You have no idea what it’s like.”

“You’re right,” she said sarcastically. “I have no idea. I only hear people’s thoughts in my head all the time.”

“You want one?” Klaus offered.

“Hey!” he said as she reached over and grabbed the baggie out of his hand. She dropped the three small pills on the floor and crushed them with her heel of her boot. “What did you do that for?”

“You’re better off without it. You can do so much,” Taryn said.

“Like cause the apocalypse?” Klaus replied sardonically.

“You didn’t cause the apocalypse.”

“I tossed the diary in the dumpster. Okay? Leonard found it, then he found Vanya. And. Poof!” he said while gesturing dramatically and getting in the way of the waitress who was trying to place their plates down.

“You did not cause the apocalypse. Five filled me in – your father killed himself to bring all of you back together to stop the apocalypse. He told you it was what he was training you for.”

“So?”

“Your father knew all along that the world was going to end. Maybe he should’ve told all of you from the start,” she suggested.

“That’s one hell of a bedtime story,” Klaus said in between bites of waffle.

“How do you not take anything?” Klaus suddenly asked.

“It makes it worse,” Taryn told him. She watched a subtle smile break across his face.

“I knew it,” he said and pointed his fork at her.

“I figured out how to filter the thoughts I hear, but it takes all my effort.”

“Old Reggie should’ve adopted you. You would’ve been the perfect student…his favorite. Move over Luther,” Klaus said.

“You’re assuming an awful lot,” Taryn replied.

As they finished their meal, she told him bits and pieces of her life. How she was raised by her grandparents; how she had hated school because of the classrooms full of schoolmates and thoughts; how she had run away more than once to get away from hearing everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where to now?” Klaus asked as he and Taryn had left the diner and were strolling back towards the bus stop.

“I had to practically drag you out of bed and now you want to know what next?”

Klaus shrugged and smiled.

As they walked, Taryn expressed her desire to get her hands on the diary. She was sure it contained all kinds of information including records about all the unusual children born that October day in 1989. Klaus pointed out that aside from knowing Leonard had the book, they didn’t know exactly where it was. Taryn stated that they now knew it wasn’t at his workshop, so it was a safe guess that it was probably at his house.

“I think Diego and Five were there with Allison. Ask them for the address,” Klaus replied.

“There isn’t time for that. I can hear it now…who’s going, who isn’t going, and why the two of us should definitely stay at the Academy. Hard pass,” Taryn said.

“You have a better idea?” Klaus asked.

“We’ll be able to find an address at the library. How do we get there?”

At the library, the pair tracked down Leonard’s address. As Taryn flipped through microfiche and scribbled notes on a piece of paper, occasionally glancing over at Klaus. In between checking out what was on the screen when she paused, his eyes darted over every corner of the room and anyone that walked by. Eventually, he turned and gave her a questioning look.

“Are you okay? Your thoughts are jumping so quickly it’s dizzying,” she told him.

"I don’t remember inviting you in,” Klaus said harshly.

“I’m sorry he died,” Taryn said sincerely then went back to scanning the screen. She hurriedly wrote a few lines and stood up. "Got it.”

She showed the address to Klaus. He looked at the scrap of paper and tugged on the purple scarf that hung around his neck. When Taryn asked what the problem was, he told her that the address was a bit far to walk and taking the bus was going to waste a lot of time. She frowned and confirmed the bus routes with the person at the desk before they left the building.

“There’s a car or two at the house. Dad’s not using them. We could sneak in and grab the keys," Klaus told her.

“Can you drive?” Taryn asked.

“Not legally. Can you?”

“Yes, but we’re still not sneaking in and grabbing keys.”

They bickered over it as they walked back towards the bus stop with Ben watching the exchange from nearby. After thinking for a bit, Taryn suggested a cab or renting a car. She had also considered contacting Hazel for help but quickly dismissed the idea without even discussing it with Klaus.

Without a warning, Taryn boldly strode into one of the businesses they passed by to see exactly where the closest car rental place was located. She had grabbed a credit card along with some cash before leaving with Hazel and was curious to see how the transaction would work out considering the time jump.

“I can do this myself. You don’t have to come along," Taryn said after getting the keys for the rental. Klaus had done little to disguise his reluctance since they left the library. His thoughts kept returning to the stuffed unicorn she had tossed earlier that morning but Taryn made no mention of it and got into the driver’s seat.

“Leonard’s dangerous. She shouldn’t be going to his house by herself because you want a fix,” Ben told his brother.

“When did you become a mind reader?” Klaus asked.

“I know you...and you just admitted as much,” Ben said. “This isn’t Taryn’s problem. Vanya is our sister.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious.”

"Stop worrying about yourself all the time. If something happens to her, how do you think you’ll feel then?” Ben asked as he gestured towards Taryn.

Taryn sat in the car watching Klaus carrying on this conversation and patiently waited for him to get out of the way. To her surprise, instead of walking away he quickly opened the passenger side door and sat down. When she turned to look at him, Klaus made a shooing gesture with both hands.

“I’ll navigate since you don’t know where you’re going.”

A short time later, Taryn drove through a tree-filled community that reminded her of where she grew up. The spot she chose to leave the car was around the corner from their destination. From inside the car, she looked around the quiet neighborhood and took a few minutes to consider what they were about to do. Aside from sneaking out or returning home later than the curfew her grandparents had set for her, Taryn had never broken into a house. Conversely, Klaus now seemed fully engaged.

“Chop, chop! The apocalypse isn’t going to wait for you to decide if you want to get out of the car,” Klaus said after knocking on the driver’s side window. Taryn wasn’t sure if his enthusiasm was sincere or sarcasm.

They walked up to the house but instead of going up the steps to the front door, Taryn went around the house to the back. When Klaus asked where she was going, she explained that the back door had a better chance of being unlocked.

“I grew up in a place like this, only with more trees. There's probably a key under a rock somewhere around here, too,” she told him.

“We should’ve brought Five. He could jump in and unlock the door for us,” Klaus said.

“Or, we could just try the handle,” Taryn replied and gripped the knob and twisted it. As she had predicted, the door was open.

“Did you have a backup plan in case it was locked?” Klaus asked with a sarcastic biting edge.

“You mean aside from having you check under every rock, brick, and flowerpot for a key?” she retorted in the same tone and grinned when she saw his reaction.

“I was going to check these windows,” Taryn continued matter-of-factly while pointing at the windows and slipped inside the house.

* * *

 

“Have any of you seen Klaus?” Five asked and watched as Luther, Diego, and Allison shook their heads.

The group had gathered in the kitchen of the Academy to discuss yet another way to try and get through to Vanya without the result being the end of the world. As he watched the negative response, Five began muttering. His siblings listened to the familiar rant about Klaus’ unreliability, lack of focus, and overall tendency not to take anything seriously.

From the kitchen doorway, Pogo cleared his throat, “I believe Master Klaus left earlier with Miss Taryn.”

“Where did they go?” Luther asked.

“Miss Taryn inquired after Master Klaus. I showed her to his room but did not see them leave,” Pogo said then turned and walked out of the room.

“Do I have to say I told you so?” Diego announced as Five disappeared.

“Technically, you didn’t say it, just kind of thought it,” Luther pointed out.

Five quickly reappeared with a scowl. “They're not here.”

“Hey! Guys, we don’t know where they are or what they’re doing. I don’t think Taryn would’ve jumped here just to party,” Allison said.

Luther, Diego, and Five looked at their sister as if she had lost her mind. They then turned to each other as her words sank in.

“You have a point,” Five said.

“Yeah,” Luther and Diego said simultaneously shortly thereafter.


End file.
